deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Darth Malgus vs. Darth Vader/@comment-27334255-20180702040123
I know this is an older death battle and it’s been a while since i’ve Been around but since i’ve Gotten quite immersed into Star Wars legends I wanted to give my feelings on the verdict. (Also as a note, I’ll mainly be drawing from the trailers and the novel Deceived by Paul S. Kemp. Namely the beginning that covers the Sacking of Coruscant, as that’s what I’m most familiar with) 1st: Malgus’s lightning In the veredict: you mention that Darth Malgus’s light failed to kill a republic soldier (Jace Malcom). However, this was during the battle of Alderaan which took place 3667 BBY and he was not at his prime at that time, a better grasp of his power would be more demonstrated at the Sacking of Coruscant, 14 years later where he’s showing a far more powerful stream of force lightning. You can’t quite see it in the “Deceived” SWTOR trailer but in the novel Deceived it reveals that he kills 3 Jedi with this stream of lightning. Quote: Malgus, not to be undone, picked a Jedi Knight at random, a human female ten meters away, held forth his left hand and discharged veins of blue from his fingertips. The Jagged lines of energy cut a swath through the battle, harvesting two Padawans as they went, until they caught up to the Jedi Knight and lifted her off her feat. She screamed as the lightning ripped into her, her flesh made temporary translucent from the dark power coursed through her. Malgus savored her pain as she died. I find it wrong to use a showing of his power well before his prime as a reason to why Vader could survive his force lightning (though that’s not to say he can’t, I would bank on the fact that he probably could just not as easily) 2nd: strength In my view, the two are comparable in strength However Vader’s main operating style is to use his strength to try to shove his foes off balance, which he can’t reliably do against Malgus, who can contend with his strength even if he is at a disadvantage. 3rd: skill and craftiness: Out of the two, Vader is easily more skilled as a duelist, and his fighting style does help compensate for the weaknesses of his suit, allowing him to defend it from attack, and he also utilizes his abilities to use the environment to his advantage, which is extremely helpful in this fight considering Malgus has been blindsided by similar tactics. (Which you do mention). There’s nothing wrong with what was said but more of what wasn’t said. Looking into Deceived (the book) again and looking at his fight with Ven Zallow, Zallow elbows Malgus in the respirator (quite a nasty strike too as it knocked out one of his teeth and dislodged his respirator) then went for a crosscut to Malgus’s throat. But Malgus had anticipated this and parried the strike before striking him down. Quote: Seeing an opening, Zallow stepped forward and crosscut for Malgus’s Throat. As Malgus knew he would do. Malgus turned his blade vertical to parry the blow and spun out of the blade lock. Reversing his lightsaber during the spin, he rode it into a stab that pierced Zallow’s abdomen and came out the other side. This shows that while still suffering from a nasty case of tunnel vision, he is not a complete brute and is able to be cunning, even if it’s not his first train of action. He may be a blunt instrument, but he’s not a complete savage. I’m not saying that your verdict is wrong, Darth Vader is a skilled and powerful opponent, and defeating him is no easy task. It’s just that you make it sound like Vader is the decisive victor, where it’s actually far more of a contest of equals, with both having edges over the other that give them a handy advantage in battle. That being said, it’s still a well written death battle fanon that in my eyes ages decently, it’s just that I don’t completely with the verdict, less on who wins (I actually can’t quite decide for myself) but more by how much they win by, it’s not a decisive victory, it’s a win by the skin of one’s teeth.